Confusion Butterflies
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [2. 'I saw her face in the crowd, I don't know why she stood out so much' .:KairixCloud:.][A series of crack and normal pairings. Requests always accepted as well as challenges.]
1. ZexionxYuffie

**Title:** Speak  
**Pairing:** _YuffiexZexion_  
**Summary**: Zexion was always the emo kid. Yuffie was cheerful. Axel was Zexion's best friend trying to hook up the two.  
**Warning: **Some mature things, cutting…  
**Authoress Notes: **These aren't exactly funny- all of the collection. Ones like this (which I tend to start of with depressing drabbles, haven't you noticed) are more mature, then later on, they will be more fluffy, more funny… etc. Please review, don't just read then leave.

**---**

She was the most annoying ninja brat he had ever seen or _imagined_. All day she'd whine about how his hair would go in front of his eye- how his hair wasn't silver, it was **grey**, or something incredibly random.

And they'd fight for hours.

How they got in this situation?

He blames Axel. Is "best friend". His, "You-seriously-need-a-girlfriend" friend. The "Gemini-Twin-of-Riku".

Yes, that one. Ring a bell?

The way Axel had explained it, "I'm just doing you a favor to bring you out of your shell and hook you up with some chicks, you emo kid."

Yes, in those exact same words.

So now they were at the lunch table- Riku, Axel, Sora, and Zexion on one said while across from them was Yuffie, Namine, Kairi, and Odette. Ironically, Yuffie just _happened_ to be across from Zexion.

Zexion pushed all his hair in his eyes and hovered over his food, hoping nobody would speak to him. Yuffie, apparently, was bouncing in her seat.

"Zexion, why are you so _emo_?" She asked.

Zexion's eye twitched. He ignored her and continued to eat his food.

"You need to cheer up," She continued. "Get out a little- join _life_!"

"I do not," Zexion snapped suddenly. He looked up from his food and glared at Yuffie. "Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?"

Yuffie glared, apparently hurt. She grumbled something, and then turned to Namine to take it off her mind. Zexion went back to his food.

**---**

Later on that day, Yuffie still had been hurt. She searched for Zexion in-between classes by his locker, and since he just happened to by two grades above her, they had different classes. Axel tried to convince her that he was fine, it was a routine that he would go into his dark, moody moods, but Yuffie was not convinced. She _wouldn't _be until she found him.

Just before the last core class, Yuffie wondered into the boy's bathroom. She half expected him to be there, but with her luck for the day she doubted it.

Until she saw him at the sinks.

He had dropped something in the sink, it dropped with a loud **_clank_**. Zexion's eyes widened, but he soon grabbed the silver tool and stuck into his black leather backpack. He muttered something under his breath, then when he was sure that everything was out of sight, he looked up to the surprised Yuffie.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I ask you tha… Zexion, you're _bleeding. _

"I hit my arm on the sink somewhere, I'll tell the janitors about it."

Not convincing.

_**Drip, drip, drip**_…

The blood drops was the only noise on the floor, Zexion and Yuffie went deathly quiet. Eventually, Zexion stood up from his kneeling position, nd slung his backpack over his arms.

"Better get to class," He muttered. Yuffie nodded, but before she could reply with anything with her mouth, the bell rang with it's dull tone.

"Too late."

Zexion grunted and strode past Yuffie. Yuffie tilted her head, and spoke. "I came here to say sorry for calling you an emo kid earlier."

Zexion stopped in his tracks and listened to what else Yuffie had to say.

"If you ever wanna talk about anything, you can."

A couple of eerie seconds passed, and Zexion finally made up his mind. "I'd like that. Since we're already late for class," He turned to face her. "Can we talk now?"

**--(A couple of months later)--**

The group sat at the table again, all the men to one side and the women to the other. Zexion laughed at Axel's perverted joke along with the rest of the table. He brushed a couple of hairs from his face, still leaving a lock of purple-silver hair in front of his one eye. He stole a glance at Yuffie, who glanced back at him. She gave him a wink before giving her attention back to Namine.

"_See? I told you it'd work!"_


	2. KairixCloud

**Title:** Raindrop on a Rose  
**Pairing:** _KairixCloud_  
**Summary**: I saw her face in the crowd; I don't know why she stood out so much. She looked sad, confused, or lost.  
**Warning: **Nothing I know of…  
**Authoress Notes: **I apologize for the long update. I've had a bad writer's block. I attempted some, but it _sucked. _Watching some Japanese anime today- it gave me a sudden inspiration.  
**Coming Soon: **LennexRiku, SeiferxRoxas, AxelxYuffie

**---**

_**Cloud's Point of View**_

I saw your face in the hallway of the crowd during passing period. You seemed so lost, maybe confused. Your dark red hair seemed so unreal, and I was tempted to reach out to you and touch it. A girl that was in my biology class passed me to you, chatting up a storm. You didn't really appear to be listening, but forced a smile upon your face. You ran your hand through your hair and looked as if you were about to cry.

And you know how much I was tempted to hold you, tell you it was okay to cry?

So much unlike me. This is the first time I've ever seen you, I know nothing about you, but I feel as if I'm in _love _with you. You remind me of a raindrop on a fresh red rose. Entrancingly beautiful.

The I feel a hand tap me on the shoulder, a man's loud voice in my ear. I turn around, taking my eyes off you and turn to Riku. I glance back at you to make sure you're still there, but you've disappeared from the spot. Disappointed, I turn back to Riku, only half way listening to what he was saying. I know I _will _see you again- it's just common sense.

**---**

**Authoress Notes: **That wasn't as good as I was planning it. I apologize, Fel, if ya wanna kill me, feel free to do so.


End file.
